The Elements of Chaos
by Jake Son Of Chaos
Summary: They were heroes. They were betrayed. They were banished. They were found by Chaos. They are the Elements of Chaos. Thalia, Nico and Percy were betrayed and banished. They were found by Chaos and became the Elements of Chaos. An ancient evil is approaching Olympus and they must rescue it before its too late. Thalico, Perzoe. I suck at summaries. Pls read the 1st chapter. Review!
1. Banished

**Firstly, I do not own PJO or HOO, they belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Secondly, please leave reviews. I suck at summaries so please read my first chapter first. **

Percy's POV

I walk along the road leaving Camp Half-blood. Tears streaming my face, I kick a nearby tree. I yelled at the top of my voice, the yell echoing the deserted woods.

_Why? What did I do wrong?_

Flashback

We just came back from defeating Gaea, all of us in high spirits. We became famous as the seven and we were offered immortality. In the throne room, I glanced at Annabeth, the only one I truly loved and nodded.

"Sorry, but I will still refuse this offer Zeus." I said, smiling at Annabeth.

The rest of the seven except Annabeth and I received immortality and soon, it was her turn.

"I accept, Zeus."

Those words were like daggers piercing through my heart. I stared at her in disbelief, she never looked at me. Tears stung my eyes as we stood up and headed back to Camp Half-blood. Annabeth Chase, my true love, betrayed me and chose to be a immortal camper. We were all flashed back into camp with a huge party that followed.

There she was, standing there, smiling and flirting with a new camper, Harry. I gritted my teeth in anger and disgust. She was my first kiss, my first love, and yet there she is, flirting with another guy.

I stormed up to her and tapped her shoulder, she turned around with a smile but it soon vanished when she saw my face.

"Oh, Jackson, hello."

"How…How _could_ you?" I asked, choking on my tears.

"Well, I found a better catch than you, you see, Harry is better in every way than you."

I was now filled with sadness, I walked away, my eyes welled up in tears.

2 days later

We were on a quest to remove a hydra near the camp, I was going with Harry, that guy had been claimed by Zeus on the night of that party. Since than, everyone forgot about me and started to cling on to him. He became cocky and blamed every single bad thing that has happened on me, saying I was a jinx. And believe it or not, everyone in camp believed him. All except Chiron,Thalia and Nico. I trudged along the woods while Harry kept going on about his "brave" tasks and monsters he killed. In fact, whenever a monster approaches, he hides in the bushes and leave me to kill it by myself.

Suddenly, we heard a rustle of leaves nearby. I clicked my pen and activated RipTide. Harry was almost about to pee in his pants. I looked around me, and listened carefully for the Hydra.

"Ahhh!" Harry screamed like a little girl and dived into the bushes as the Hydra leaped out of the trees I charged towards it and stabbed the Hydra in the body, dodging one of its head breathing fire at me. The hydra screamed in agony and picked up Harry, who was now screaming like a baby.

I picked up a stick and lit it on fire with the flames of the hydra and flung it as hard as possible towards the Hydra's body. I n pain as it set on fire, it dropped Harry immediately and dissolved into a huge pile of ashes.

Panting, I reached out my hand to Harry and pulled him up. He gave me a glare.

"You did that on purpose! You tried to burn me alive!"

"WHAT? I tried to save you and u accuse me of hurting you?" I shouted, staring angrily.

He moved back a little in fright and dashed back to camp. I followed suite, running behind him.

"He tried to murder me! Look! He fought me but I was stronger than him, then, he set a stick on fire and threw it at me! He…He should be punished for hurting another camper!" Immediately after reaching the camp, that scumbag Harry ranted on how I tried to murder him.

My mouth gaped wide in anger and disbelief. I turned to Jason and Leo, they both shook their heads and walked away.

"I…I…Chiron, you have to believe me!"

"I do Percy. But… Everyone believes that you should be punished and…Majority wins I guess."

I stared with my mouth hung open and my eyes welled up in tears.

"Very well… I guess, I should leave then."

I ran towards the Poseidon Cabin and packed up my things, then, I forced back my tears and left Camp Half-Blood.

End of Flashback

"Percy! Wait up!" Behind me, I heard someone call out.

I turned around, there stood Nico, Thalia and Blackjack.

"Pinecone face! Corpse Breath!" I exclaimed, hugging them both.

_What about me?_ I heard Blackjack wine. I smiled and hugged him too.

_Soo. Boss, what do we do next?_

"I don't know bud, but I know its not the camp. Hey! Why are you guys here?"

Hearing that, Thalia's smile turned into an angry frown.

"Harry and the rest said we were in cahoots with you and banished us both" she spat.

"Its fine, at least we've got each other" I smiled and the 4 of us trudged along the woods, into our uncertain future.

1 year later

Thalia's POV

Its been a year since we've been banished out of camp. Since then, we have been setting up camp in the woods, we have luckily dodged the hunters and our friendship bonded closer than ever before. In fact, Nico and I are dating, unbelievable, but we are, and this year has been one of the best times in my life. Leaving the hunters was a hard choice but I confronted Artemis the day Percy got banished.

We sat along our campsite, polishing our weapons, we were tired after killing a horde of monsters chasing a young girl. We brought her to the camp gate and silently left.

Suddenly, a huge black portal materialized in front of our eyes. We unsheathed our weapons and stood up in battle stance.

A man appeared from the portal. He wore a black hood, he had skin paler than Hades' and his eyes were as black as night, I don't know why, but the sight of him brought shivers up my spine. He smiled in a creepy way and nodded at us.

"Who are you and what are you doing here"

Percy spoke up, his sea-green eyes filled with caution. Riptide glowed in the moonlight as Percy held it firmly.

"Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus _twice. _Well, they call me by many names, The creator, The One, The Destroyer, but just call me Chaos." He said, walking around the fire confidently, with a slightly smug face.

"Wait, Chaos as in _The_ Chaos?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

If he was really The Chaos, what the heck was he doing here?

Nico's POV

"Yes, yes indeed, I am the one and only Chaos. And I am here to offer you a chance to prove to the world and those who have betrayed you. I have seen all you have been through, you shouldn't be here, banished and looked down upon. _I_ will give you a second chance."

After he finished talking, Percy's eyes filled with sorrow as he recalled the things that happened a year ago.

"I accept, there is nothing for me to regret. I will go with you." I said, lowering my weapon and stepping out.

"I will too" Thalia and Percy both stood out and sheathed their weapons.

"But can I visit my mother first? It's been a year now." Percy said with determination.

"Fine" Chaos said with a shallow sigh and created a portal, which we stepped into.

Percy's POV

There was that familiar door, the one that I entered everyday, yet, it seemed to have changed a bit.

I sighed and knocked the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

The door swung open with a slight squeak. An old woman stood in front of me, her face webbed with wrinkles. It wasn't my mother. Where was she?

"Excuse me, but where is my mother, Sally Jackson?" I asked, trying to force my tears from coming out.

"Ahhh. Poor Sally, she went on a holiday with her husband. They crashed into a road sign, died instantly." With that, she sighed and shook her head.

My mother, the person that dyed my food blue, the woman I loved dearly is… dead? How…How could it be? I shook my head in disbelief as Thalia and Nico comfortably. I couldn't control the tears, it came out in torrents.

After a few minutes, I settled down and all of us teleported to what Chaos called home. I wasn't so sure, my home is all gone now.


	2. Life of Elements

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is a blue cookie for you guys please continue to support me! I anyone has any suggestions please tell me in the reviews.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO they belong solely to Rick Riordan**

**Now, the second chapter!**

Percy's POV

We arrive in a new planet, much like earth but more colonized, controlled. We stood in front of a HUGE palace, it was black and gold. It had like a magical glow to it. We gaped in awe as we looked at the palace. Chaos chuckled and led us through the crowd gathering. That's when I realized everyone was bowing towards Chaos. The people living there had different colored skins, like a rainbow, they were aliens.

"Welcome to my home" Chaos announced and stepped into the palace. The palace was as grand inside and had white marble for the floor and decorated beautifully. Even Athena would be jealous. Even Annab…Wait, Perseus Jackson, do not think about her, she betrayed you, remember? I shook that thought away as a soldier with grey amour stepped forward.

"My lord, thee has gotten rid of the threats in Utopia. Are thou…the new recruits?" she asked in a very weird way, almost like…

"Zoe!"

"Perseus Jackson! What in the gods are you doing here?" she took off the helmet and her black hair landed on her shoulders. The last time I saw her was when were on a quest to save Annab… Do not think about her, she doesn't care about you anymore.

"I see you two know each other. So shall we move on?" Chaos said, heading towards one of the rooms.

"Soo. What's going on?" I asked awkwardly, the last time I saw her, she died, and now I see her all revived and well, what in Hades am I suppose to say?

"Well, nothing, just revived and became an Element. That's all"

"An Element? What's that?" an Element? Like some god?

"Haha. You may not know Percy, but in my army, we have ranks. And the Elements are the highest ranks, in fact, they are almost as powerful as me." Chaos said and swung the enormous doors open, revealing a huge long table with at least 20 people sitting down.

Upon seeing Chaos, they stood up and bowed. It was then I realized that each and everyone had unique chairs, yellow with golden streaks, white with black streaks and so on. There was one huge golden and black seat that stood out amongst the others.

Thalia's POV

Entering the room, everyone stared at us, mumbling and whispering.

"Settle down!" with that 2 words said, all of them settled down on their chairs, but the sense of wariness and curiosity was still present.

"These are the new recruits I handpicked out."

Everyone had different chairs, but there was 3 chairs that were plain white, Chaos must have caught my gaze and he walked over to the chairs.

"These are the only chairs not filled in the 25 leaders of the Chaos army. These chairs are also for the remaining 3 Elements of Chaos."

Immediately after Chaos said his last word, nods and mumbles emerged from the leaders.

"You see, to prove you are worthy, you have to sit on the chairs, if you do not die, than you are the owner of that seat."

Nico's POV

"Wait, die as in… You just die, like that?" I asked, dying because of sitting in a chair isn't a very heroic way to die.

"Yes my boy. Even I, the creator of the Universe will get injured if I am not destined to sit in the chair."

A shiver ran down my spine as I imagined myself die in a chair.

"How about I try?" from my back, Thalia said, stepping up. Okay, I guess my girlfriend is brave but a little _too_ brave right?

Thalia's POV

I immediately regretted my words as soon as I said it. Thalia Grace, are you insane? You could die there. But deep inside me, I secretly hoped I was worthy enough to be an Element. I stepped forward, with sweat dripping down my forehead. Snickers could be heard from the group. I cleared my throat and stood in front of the smaller chair. _Here goes nothing._ I let my knees bend and placed my butt on the cold hard chair.

I didn't die. _Phew. _But the chair was… changing. It turned from plain white to light blue with dark blue and black swirls.

_Woah. What in Hades just happened?_

Suddenly, the room filled with applause and cheers.

"Haha, it looks like you are one of the Elements."

"Hey! What about me?" Nico exclaimed

Percy's POV

With that, the insane Nico ran towards one of the smaller chairs and plopped himself onto the chair.

After a tense second, the chair turned black with white and grey swirls.

Another round of applause filled the hall.

"Congratulations, you are also one of the elements."

With that, everyone looked at me. The only chair left was the biggest chair. Almost as big as Chaos' throne. I scampered towards that chair, it seemed to emit a powerful aura.

_Well, its now or never._

I dropped my buttocks on the chair. The chair suddenly turned sea-green with black and golden swirls on it.

The loudest applause filled the hall.

"Well Perseus, it seems like you are destined to be the leader of the elements. Now, i shall bestow upon you your powers."

He placed his hand on Thalia's forehead and mumbled a chant.

Thalia gasped and the room was binded with bright light.

When we could see again, Thalia had white wings and sky blue armour.

Then it was Nico's turn.

After the procession, Nico too had white wings and black armour.

Chaos placed his hand on my forehead.

I could feel a blast of energy in my skull and something huge pierced through my skin.

My whole body surged with a new- found power.

After that , everyone looked at me and gaped, even Chaos.

They all were staring at my wings, I looked at them and they were raven black and bigger then the other Elements.

"There is a prophecy, that a young man with black wings shall be the Prince of the Universe and rule after Chaos fades away." Zoe said, not taking her eyes off my wings.

There was a grand party after the procession. I was given this weird crown, that was golden and silver with sea-green and black rims.

After that, everyone started to proclaim me as the Prince, or as I have to protect my true identity, I was now Zale.

A millennia later...

"RINGGGG!"

I groaned and got up and dressed for the day. It was a typical day in the void. Training, killing monsters and basically saving the world.

My dear girlfriend, Adara or Zoe, has been torturing me in the training field for a few years now. I used to mind people calling me Prince this Prince that but over the years, I got used to it.

I got the training field and saw my beautiful but vicious girlfriend standing there impatiently and giving me a stare. I gulped and dashed towards her.

"Hey babe!" I called out sheepishly.

"You're such a seaweed brain! You are an hour late for training!"

"Sorry!" I immediately tapped my wristwatch and my armour appeared on my body and with Riptide in my hand. My wings protruded out of my back and I got into my fighting stance. Adara did too. And soon, we were sparring each other.

I slashed and she blocked it with her sword, trying to stab my stomach. I dodged away quickly and tried to stab her in the leg but she moved her leg just in time and hacked at my shoulder. I hit her sword at the hilt, her sword dropped onto the floor with a clank.

"Admit defeat?" I asked, po

Inting my sword at her stomach and smirking at her.

"Never."

With that, she kicked Riptide and it landed on the floor with hers. She tried to punch my right cheek but I dodged and kicked her in the stomach. She grimaced and swiped her foot. I jumped and used my wings and hit her at the back of her neck.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!"

I swiftly picked up Riptide and placed it gently on her neck. I pulled her up and she chuckled. I pulled her in for a kiss but we were interrupted by _somebody_.

"Hey love birds! Chaos has a new mission!" Derkation shouted.

I sighed and summoned a portal which will bring us to Chaos' office. Adara and I stepped into the portal and wondered what Chaos has in store for us.


	3. Back To Camp

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and I hope I get more! **

**Here's a question for you guys, do you want me to introduce someone into the story or use someone already in the story? Pls reply me. Tks every1!**

**Here is the list of names for the characters.**

**Zale: Percy**

**Adara: Zoe**

**Aetios: Thalia**

**Ebon: Nico**

**Petros: Darkesion (he's a new character I introduced) **

**Btw I do not own PJO or HOO. Now, chapter 3.**

Adara's POV

We stepped into the portal and arrived in Chaos' office in a flash. Chaos was in his throne, looking at us.

"Soo, you said you had a job for us?" Aetios swiftly arrived, and sat on her chair.

Percy's POV

"Yes. But I'm afraid most of you wouldn't like it." He said pointedly.

"Where _are_ we going Chaos." Aetios asked, obviously impatient as she picked at her nails.

"Earth" With a sigh, Chaos replied.

Earth. I spent a millennia trying to forget it and the ones inside. Especially that daughter of Athena. Adara and I had finally forgotten that place and got together as a couple. I was furious, I didn't want to go back, not after what Adara and I have accomplished. It's too much.

"Cool! I've never been to Earth!" Petros exclaimed, he's an alien from Utopia, apart from the elvish ears, he looks like a normal mortal. He gazed at our bitter faces and got the hint. Shut up. And so he did.

Aetios opened her mouth to speak but I guess she couldn't find the words.

"No. I am not going there. Never." Finally, Ebon spoke up, he sat in his chair, with much determination in his eyes.

I could feel Adara squeeze my hand tightly, she knew what ran on my mind.

"We aren't going too. Its…Its too hard. I'm sorry, we will go anywhere but Earth."

I nodded silently, images of my mother racing through my mind.

"I am deeply sorry. But as you know Zale, Earth is the most powerful and modern planet I created, the Olympians are in dire conditions, if they fail to defeat my children, then I'm afraid he whole universe will be affected. No matter how much you don't want to,, you have to save Earth. Orders are orders."

The room was filled with silence. I couldn't take it I was angry, I was furious.

"THE OLYMPIANS DON'T DESERVE OUR HELP!" I fought back, my hand slamming the table, turning it to rumbles.

"Great, now you have destroyed my table. Why don't you think about the inhabitants of the Earth, the mortals, the young children. They are innocent."

My heart softened as he finished his sentence. No matter how hard it was, I had to help, the mortals are innocent.

As if she read my mind, Adara nodded to me with reassurance.

"Fine. But we are only doing it for them." She said, holding my hand tighter.

"Very well, you shall set off in 2 hours time. Head to Camp Demigod, the combination of Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter."

We all nodded silently and left to pack our bags.

Petros' POV

Packing my bag, I couldn't stop thinking about all the things we could do in Earth. Maybe I will finally find someone to…love. It wasn't fair. Zale had Adara and Ebon had Aetios and me? No one. Finally, I packed my bags and headed for the Jet Runway.

When I reached there, everyone was waiting for me I excitedly got on my green Jet whilst Ebon went to his black one, Adara in her gray one, Thalia in her sky blue one and Zale in his sea-green one. With that, we set off for Earth.

Annabeth's POV

I was in cabin one, lying on the bed with my boyfriend, Harry. We were kissing and I was in heaven. I mean, I have the hottest guy in the world as my BF and I'm immortal so… can this get any better? I did a right choice in breaking up with that dork Percy. He was great, but not so smart, and Harry came, all hot and available. Thinking about that just gave me shivers. I could feel Harry's hand crawl down my cheek, neck, shoulder…

"AHHHHH!" from outside the cabin, I heard a scream. _ Almost! Dang it!_

I scampered down to the parade square where we both saw what the commotion was all about. There were 5 jets, all in different colors landing on the field. _What in Hades?_

"Oh, a challenge, time for Harry to save the day babe!" Harry said and rushed down to the parade square with his imperial gold sword. I sighed and picked up my new dagger and rushed to help too.

The campers got our catapults ready to fire and we stood in front of the jets. Harry and I were leading the charge since the rest of the seven were now gods. Chiron trotted towards us with his bow in hand.

"Ready to beat the crap out of them?" Harry shouted as he flexed his biceps and got ready for the attack. The jet doors opened and 5 people in hoods of different colors stepped forward.

"Don't shoot ye…" before Chiron could finish his sentence, I shouted,"FIRE!" and our catapults threw rocks towards the intruders. Harry gave a smirk as we waited for the rocks to land on the jets. But they didn't. The guy with the green hood raised his hand and the ground shook. Emerging was a ton of rocks and dirt that blocked the rocks and shifted them into the woods, crushing some trees.

_What? How?_

"CHARGE!" Harry yelled and dashed towards the intruders. The other campers charged too, leaving Chiron alone, shouting for them to stop.

Harry's POV

Ilead the charge and sent a horde of arrows falling towards the attackers. The person in the blue hoodie simply deflected it with the swing of her hand. _That's it_

I flew using my wind powers and raised my sword up high, summoning lightning to strike the intruders. The person simply tapped the wristwatch and immediately grew a pair of white wings, like an angel and flew up to me. I got a good look at his body, wait it was a she, with a nice body too. _Perfect_

The lightning went flying to her but the stranger didn't get hurt, in fact, she looked more powerful than ever. She raised her bow up high and an arrow came shooting at me. I smirked and waved my hand, summoning it to stop. It didn't. I was so shocked I froze, the arrow came to my face and it grazed my cheek a little, drew blood before it came to a complete stop.

The girl looked as shocked as I was and looked down. The guy with the sea-green hoodie and crown shook his head and with the slight move of his finger, the arrow dropped like a rag-doll. The stranger sighed and dived to the ground, landing on her feet gracefully.

I did too and touched my face, it was wet with blood. My blood was boiling and I came diving down on the guy with my sword aiming for his head. The guy glanced up, raised his hand and I stopped abruptly in mid air. I was thrown up into the air where I regained my balance and motioned to him to come forward. The stranger simply smirked and tapped his wristwatch. He flew up with the blackest wings I have ever seen and he glowed in a powerful aura.

To be honest, I was scared but I faked it out and charged towards him with my sword. Suddenly, I was pushed back by a gust of wind and my sword dropped to the ground. The guy reached his hand out. Suddenly, a wave of water washed over me and I fell to the ground with a thud.

Ebon's POV

Adara's hands burst into flames and I summoned an army of dead. The campers retreated in fear and Chiron stepped forward.

"Welcome, I didn't expect you to come so fast. Sorry about the _misunderstandings_ Prince." Chiron bowed towards Zale and said pointedly.  
>"Prince? What?" that scumbag Harry argued and stepped forward with a black eye. I stifled a laugh and pointed to Zale's crown.<p>

"May I present to you the Prince of the Void and the Universe." I said jokingly. A wave of laughter filled the crowd.

"You got to be joking right? The Prince of the Universe?" Harry said, half laughing.

"Do we look like we're joking?" Aetios said and crossed her arms.

_Oh. That's why I love my girlfriend_

"We will create our own cabins and will hold a meeting at the campfire to discuss our plans." With that, we walked towards the fields and created our cabins out of thin air. Mine was black, obviously, Adara's was grey, Aetios' was blue Petros' was green and Zales' was sea-green. I sat in my cabin, unloading things from my bag and lay on the bed. I sensed a presence and raised my sword. Aetios.

"Hey! So… we're back. Things haven't changed much right?" Aetios asked, placing her hand on mine.

"Yeah, you know, I kinda miss this place. The strawberry fields and the big house." I pulled her in for a kiss and we split up to our own cabins.

Zale's POV

I lay on my bed, recalling my days in the camp. There were some great ones but also some bad ones.

_ . _

I stood up and opened the door. It was Chiron, my teacher and advisory.

"What do you want?" I asked, not sure if he was with Harry.

"I know its you, Percy."


	4. Gone

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and I hope I get more! Here's some blue brownies for everyone!**

**I do not own PJO or HOO.**

**Now introducing chapter 4!**

Petro's POV

Ever since we came to camp, Zale has been acting a little moody. He hasn't been talking much and the only thing that can cheer him up is Adara. I got to say Earthlings are really hot. Especially those from the Aphrodite cabins.

The conch horn sounded and we all strolled towards the dining hall. We created our own tables and sat down, visualizing what we wanted to eat. Hamburgers and fries for me. We burnt a portion of our food to Chaos and begin munching on.

Zale was picking at his food and not eating much. I guess the bad memories in Earth must have struck him too much. Adara smiled at him and gave him a reassuring smile, holding his hand.

_I wish I had a girlfriend like that._

After dinner, everyone gathered around the campfire. Zale and Adara went for a walk at the beach and weren't back yet. The others started telling stories about Percy Jackson, with orders from Chiron. That centaur, I could tell was genuinely concerned and sad for Zale, not like most of the campers. Especially that dude Harry, he was the one that banished Zale. _That bastard._

" Percy Jackson was a hero. He travelled with a daughter of Hades, Bianca Di Angelo to save his friend, Annabeth Chase." Everyone stared at Annabeth and I could see Ebon was starting to choke up at the mention of his sister.

I never felt pain from losing a loved one. Mainly because I don't have one. I was an orphan in Utopia, brought up by myself. Selling gum to provide my meals, I grew strong. There were other kids that would bully me and so, I learnt a few moves to protect myself. I eventually died at the age of 12 for witnessing a drug deal. Chaos trained me and I soared the ranks to become an Element. Those hard days were over, I didn't want to think about it.

Zale's POV

The waves clashed against the rocks and the smell of the sea filled the air. Adara and I walked hand in hand, her head leaning on me. We sat on a rock, admiring the view.

"Babe, wanna go swim?" without waiting for my reply, she jumped into the waves and I did too. I formed an air bubble around us and we kissed. That kiss sent electric shocks through my body and I smiled at the thought. I dried us and we headed for the campfire.

When we reached, Ebon was literally about to cry and the campers were already crying or about to.

"They told the stories about you." Petros said when he saw me and patted the two seats beside his.

"Everyone except the immortal campers and cabin leaders stay." Chiron cleared his throat and announced, sending most of the campers to their cabins. He motioned for me to start with the plan and I did, standing up and taking Chiron's seat.

Aetios' POV

Zale pulled out a map and drew little circles around the camp.

"We will guard the front gate, the Apollo cabin will run about, healing injured campers. The campers will guard the back with Aetios and Ebon." With that, the campers nodded.

"Harry and Annabeth." He spat, "Will guard the beach with the Ares cabin."

"Wait, they have Titans and Giants right?" Harry interrupted. Zale nodded, obviously annoyed.

"Then how _are_ we going to kill them. We need gods right?" we all laughed at his comment.

"Hey, we have enough power to destroy Olympians, let alone them." I said, my face hurting from laughter. That scumbag's face turned as red as a beet and he shut up.

"Everyone prepare, they can attack anytime." Zale ended his briefing and head to his cabin.

I didn't sleep the whole night. Ebon and I slept in his cabin, just talking about the old times. That was when we heard the attack.

Ebon's POV

First there was a crash at exactly midnight. There were screams. Aetios and I armed ourselves and ran out. It was chaos in the camp. The campers weren't prepared for an attack this early. There were dracanae and Cyclops trying to break the barrier. The pine tree was withering. _Poison_

Aetios flew up with me to get a good look. We couldn't. The camp was filled with smoke and it was still dark, visibility was near 0. I put on my night vision glasses and dived ant the nearest monster. It was quite a blur, slashing, stabbing, summoning the dead. I felt Aetios and the rest beside me, defending the camp. The horde of monsters seemed to be never ending. We continued to fight and pushed them back.

Zale's POV

I flew up to get a better view, it was a sea of monsters. But, there was something wrong, there were no Titans, Giants. _Oh no_

"Aetios, Ebon! Guard the beach!" I bellowed, and flew towards the beach. It was too late. The Titans came by the water, the Giants emerging from the sand. The campers charged, but were swept away with the sweep of Polybotes' trident. Most campers were running away in fright I swept down and slashed with Riptide.

Polybotes yelled with agony as his sword arm was chopped off. I summoned a wave to tear his body to Tartarus. Hyperion came charging at me, staff in hand. I threw Riptide and it sliced him in half, I was about to finish him off when a ball of fire came flying at him, and all that was left were ashes.

I glanced up, Adara smiled at me and threw another fire ball. I ran on with a new found confidence and continued hacking every Titan, Giant and monster I see. I was a tornado of power, demolishing every monster that comes in my way.

Petros' POV

I stayed at the front gate, throwing boulders and rocks, crushing hundreds of monsters at once. I caused a huge earthquake, breaking a line through the ground, with thousands of monsters with it. I raised my javelin and stabbed my way through the sea of monsters.

Aetios' POV

Adrenaline rushed through me as I summoned a gust of wind which ripped Orion into pieces. With my dagger, I fought alongside Ebon, destroying as many monsters as possible.

Ebon's POV

Together with Aetios, I summoned a wave of dead and sucked life out of monsters, that gave me more energy as I fought on, demolishing the monsters one by one.

Adara's POV

I flew up high and set my arrows on fire, shooting monsters and Titans, which Zale killed next. We were unstoppable, killing monsters and others easily.

"Help…Help…" I heard a familiar voice from below, looking down, Annabeth was lying on the ground, a deep gash running down her stomach. She pleaded me with her grey eyes. No matter how much I hated her, I _had_ to help her. I swooped down and held her hand.

"Are you oka…AHH!" she stole my dagger and stabbed me in the gut. The pain was excruciating, of course, my dagger was enfused with shadow fire, the only thing that could kill immortals.

Zale's POV

"AHH!" I heard a familiar scream. _Zoe._ I turned around. Adara was injured, a deep cut in her stomach. She was held at knife point by…Annabeth.

Adara looked at me with tears welled up in her eyes. _No. _Annabeth had a smug look on her face as a portal materialized and she pulled Adara in with her. She was gone. Gone.

"NOO!" I was angry, furious, I let my anger take over me. _She's gone. Gone_.

Third Person's POV

Zale turned into a hurricane _literally_. He swept the Titans, Giants and monsters up, destroying them into nothing, he was a hurricane of power. He was a hurricane of anger, sadness. He was bent on revenge. Revenge was the only thing on his mind. Adara. Zoe. Revenge. He let his powers do its job, destroying everything.

He lay on the floor, his kind sea-green eyes turned into an angry, violent green. _Why?_

His mother died, his father died, his love betrayed him, his love taken away. All that he cared for, loved was gone. It was unfair. He wanted revenge. Revenge.

Ebon's POV

I heard his cry, I saw his pain, I felt his rage. He swept through the monsters, till only dust was left. He wasn't sad, he was angry. We all felt that. We gathered around him. It was clear. We had a mission. To save Adara.

One day later…

Adara's POV

I woke up in a daze. My stomach was still hurting. I looked down, it was bandaged. I recalled the past events.

_Annabeth._

I tried to get up. But I was chained. The metal seemed to be sucking my life force out.

_Stygian iron._

I tried to melt it with my fire. I couldn't. I was too weak.

"Help!" I screamed for my life.

I could hear footsteps outside the dark room. I was sitting on the floor, it was wet. The room was dark. I didn't know how big it was. The footsteps were getting louder and louder.

"Help!"

I heard the door creak open. A tiny streak of light shone at my face, I squinted. I didn't know how long it has been since I saw light.

Help…

"Well well, Zoe Nightshade, or should I call you Adara?"

_That voice was familiar. No, it can't me._

"Do you still remember me, daughter?"

_Atlas._

"Sir I see you have met the prisoner."

_Annabeth._

"You bitc..!"

Before I could finish, she slapped me in the face. It stung.

" I'll leave the prisoner to you then. Make her pay."

Zale's POV

We were all sitting in the Big House. No one was in the mood to talk. Aetios was still searching for her in the sky, while Ebon was looking for her… in the Underworld. I twirled a pen around my finger. Memories of Adara were flooding my mind. Suddenly, an IM showed up, it was Aetios.

"We have news."


	5. Towards Uranus

**Wow! I can't believe my reviews have shot up by 9 in one day!**

**Shoutout for Wacko12! Tks!**

**Sry for the delay on the updates. I am on vacation and the hotel's Wi-fi isn't that good but I will try to update as soon as possible!**

Ebon's POV

"We have news"

That's the best thing we've heard since Adara…disappeared. Zale was…desperate. Hearing that, he shot out of his chair andran towads the fountain. That's the first time we have seen him so lively since Adara was pulled into that portal.

"I sense a powerful, ancient being. He has a lot of command over the skies."  
>"Uranus." Zale instantly looked angry, he clenched his fist and motioned for Aetios to continue.<br>"I searched the skies, there was a newly built castle, a fort of some kind."  
>"Where?" he was getting impatient, tapping his feet.<br>"Well…Mount Othrys." Adara finished with a sigh.

It was familiar, Mount Othrys…

_Atlas…Wait, Zoe is…Atlas' daughter._

"I thought he was pinned again. He still wants his revenge. But…who is taking the weight of the sky?" realisation dawned on me. Adara was holding the sky.

Zale was twirling the gray part of his hair. For holding the sky. His breathes got heavier.

"Let's go. To Mount Othrys. To Zoe" with that, he picked up his gear and ran towards the jet. We followed along, he was our leader, we do what he says.

Adara's POV

Annabeth snickered as she drew a whip, she slowly walked towards me. She raised her hand and brought it down hard.

_Whack_

_Whack_

_Whack_

It must have been laced with shadow fire for it stung like hell. I gritted my teeth to let the pain subside. It didn't. I could feel golden ichor drip down my back, I groaned in agony as another whip came down on my shoulder.

"Join me for a better course. Uranus is going to win, you know that too. Join us and abandon Chaos."

"Never!" I spat bitterly. The pain was excruciating and it felt like my whole body was on fire. Well, it literally was. Only shadow fire could harm us.

"You are a fool."

With that, she laid down another whip. This time, I screamed in torture.

"You better get ready. We need you to hold the sky." Annabeth slammed the door and locked it. I lay on the cold hard ground, with my bleeding back facing up.

_Percy. Help_

Percy's POV

As soon as I got on my jet, a wave of pain and terror washed through me. I could faintly hear Zoe screaming.

_Percy. Help_

I regained my composure. I need to get to Zoe. That gave me more determination and drive. The other Elements and I rushed towards Mount Othrys. The sky was mysty and foggy. Several venti tried to attack us but Aetios quickly took care of them.

"Hey, I've got something on my radar!" Petros announced as his jet flew near mine. We checked our radars too, there was something big blocking our way. 6 miles, 5 miles, 4 miles…

"BANG!" Petros' jet which was ahead hit something, he flew out of control, the engines on fire and onne wing missing. I swerved to avoid the jet that was tumbling our way. I looked through the cracked windshield, Petros was unconscious in his seat, golden ichor dripping down a wound on his head.

"Petros!" I yelled, watching his jet drop down, we were losing sight of him.

_No, I can't lose another person. No._

Maybe I was crazy, but I ejected myself out of the jet, into the empty sky. I could almost hear the others trying to reach for me.

_I can do this._

Focusing on my breathes, I visuallized myself flying. I started to gain control, I wasn't dropping, perspiration dripped down my forehead. I reached out my hands, reaching out for Petros. I felt a strong tug at my gut, just like the way I control water. More, just a little more.

"Ah!" I yelled and raised my hand, throwing Petros' jet up. I did it.

Petros' POV

I was 3 miles away from the object. Suddenly, my windshield was frozen. Like really, frozen, I couldn't see. I scrambled over the controls, trying to make a U-turn.

_Come ON!_

Out of the blue, something smashed against my jet, the force knocking my head. I ws starting to feel light headed, the jet turned upside- down, twirling at a high speed. I looked at the controls, my engines were damaged, one wing cut off. Trying to regain balance, I grabbed the stirring wheel. But I was too tired. My head started spinning and I felt golden ichor drip down my cheek. The last thing I saw was the jet speeding towards the others'.

Aetios' POV

Zale ejected himself out of the jet.

"NO!" I screamed, but it was too late, he was dropping towards Petros. I concentrated, trying to lift him up. Uranus had too much control over the sky. I felt helpless for the first time in my life. Ebon and I watched with tears as two of our best friends drop down into certain death.

_First Zoe, then them. Why?_

Just as I was about to eject myself too, Zale suddenly shot up, his eyes shut and his hand raised.

_How? _

The familiar green jet came flying up beside Percy, with the injured Petros I it. I quickly opened my sun roof and dropped Petros in it. Percy gave me a shocked smile as his jet came flying at him and he got in.

"How did you do that?" after stabilizing Petros, I asked breathlessly.  
>"Well, I figured if I was the Prince, I could do it, right?"<p>

I smiled, now that Percy has powers over Uranus' domain, it would be easier to save Adara. I was wrong.

After five minutes, we headed towards the object. The only thing was, it wsn't there.

"Hey, do you have anything?" I asked, slowing my speed down. This was bad. If the thing or person isn't there, then where _is_ it?

As if to answer my question, Nico's jet came whirring at me. I dodged just in time and his jet flew past me by a hairs' length. I turned around, Ebon's jet was empty, where is he?

"I got him!" Zale exclaimed, and I turned around to see Nico with a few cuts in Percy's co-pilot seat. I checked my radar, nothing again. It was somewhere, it was hiding. It could spring out anywhere.

Zale's POV

Nico was floating in the air and I caught him, placing him in my jet. He had a few cuts and bruises, but was fine otherwise.

"I got him!" I exclaimed, and could almost hear Thalia heave a sigh of relief.

"What was it?" I asked, preparing myself for the attack.  
>" It was an ice shard of some sort, came whacking at my windshield, breaking it. I ejected quickly before it sliced my engines off." Ebon was breathless as he sat on the co-pilot seat.<p>

_Ice, ice melts. Fire._

" I have an idea." I shouted, and ejected both of us out of the jet.  
>Nico was screaming but I quickly stabilised both of us. I pressed a button on my ring and turned invisible, Ebon did too, and we looked around, waiting for it to attack.<p>

There was silence and the sky was empty. In a flash, something huge came flying at Thalia's plane. I quickly put both my hands out, imagining fire shooting out of my hands. I felt my hands get warm, hot, burning. A stream of red hot fire came out of my flesh, I was quite astonished. The fire instantly melted the ice, and at the corner, we could see a woman in white clothings. She had an icy cold stare as another blast of ice came shooting at us.

As I did before, the fire melted the ice and I flew towards the fleeing woman.

"STOP!" I bellowed, reaching my hands out, summoning the wind to stop her. She turned around, shocked with her mouth wide open, I recognized that face. Ice. Snow. It was Khione. Impossible, Jason said Piper killed her.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.  
>"Your forgettful litte friend, daughter of Aphrodite. I am a goddess, she can't kill me. Luckily, Uranus gave me life, I will kill her myself, once and for all" she spat, giving me a cold icy smirk.<p>

"Well, you will not. Because you can't if you're dead." Her face instantly darkened as I uncapped Riptide.  
>"Tell me where Zoe is kept." I demanded, holding Riptide inches from her neck.<br>"Ne…Never!" she whimpered. I could feel my hands burning up. I stared at her with fury.  
>"In… In Uranus' fort, a few miles from here. The last cell in the prison at the basement. Please… don't kill me." She muttered, her eyes filled with fear.<p>

I lit Riptide on fire and drove it deep into her heart. She was with Uranus. She deserved it.

Petros' POV

I woke up in a daze, my head still throbbing. I recalled everything and sat up. I was in Aetios' jet, she was driving the jet through a violent storm.

"Hey" I said weakly and plopped myself on the co-pilot seat.  
>"Hey, Zale caught you in time. That person who attacked us was Khione, goddess of snow." I pictured my windshield being frozen. <em>Figures.<em>

I helped with the flying and navigating after a few squares of ambrosia and a cup of nectar.

"Let's do this!" I said, pumped up with nectar and energy. Aetios smiled and we headed towards Uranus' fort.

Leo's POV

I woke up as usual in pain. How many days has it been since I was trapped here, I don't know. But I was chained with Stygian iron metal and I was no god. I was as weak as a regular mortal. I sighed with despair. Grandpa Zeus got Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank to check out the commotion on Mount Othrys and guess where that got us into.

My cell door creaked open and a masked man came in. The same one that has been toturing me since we arrived. He held a metal whip and brought it down hard. There was a scream and a loud 'Whack' when it connected. Four more whips later, the man walked out and shut the door. The same thing that goes on everyday.

I groaned in pain as I tried to think of better things like… someone _is_ going to save us right? Oh face it, Leo Valdez, it's been so long, no one is going to save us. I sighed and tears welled up as I recalled seeing Jason forced to hold up the sky. He was threatened by our kidnappers or should I say Atlas to do so or Piper… shall die.

Everyday, the same thing goes on and on. Frank and Jason take turns holding the sky whilst I get whipped and tortured. Well, this day, it was different. After the torturer left, a woman was being dragged towards a cell. I could hear her screams as she was whipped. And another voice… it was so familiar.

"You fool."

_No way. No way. Annabeth._

There was no mistaking that voice, it was Annabeth. That's why she refused to be a god, she was destroying Camp Half-Blood from the inside. Realisation dawned on me as my blood boiled.

_That traitor. She will pay_

**Sooo… How was that? If you liked this chapter, pls leave more reviews! And I made Leo and the rest be good guys because one of my reviewers requested. Thanks for supporting me and I will be back by the 27****th****. If I can get good Wi-fi, I will update but if not, im sorry but you lot shall have to wait for me to come back. Again, my deepest apologise. **

**Im so, so sorry to say this. But my exams are coming and i don't think i have time to update the story. This is not an excuse but i am putting the story up for adoption. I am very apologetic towards my fellow supporters. Please do not hate me for making this decision. PM me if you want to adopt this story. Once again, i am terribly sorry.**

**Jake**


End file.
